


Lost soul

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Comme un ouragan [8]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dramatic, Introspection, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Il primo osso di Inadu è stato trovato e Kol si offre come primo custode, partendo da New Orleans insieme a Davina. Questo, però, mette tutti davanti alla possibilità concreta di dovere da un giorno all'altro separarsi da coloro che amano. Il primo a soffrirne è proprio Tristan, mentre Elijah si rende conto di non aver mai fatto abbastanza per il suo piccolo Conte, adesso che rischia di doversi allontanare da lui.Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a autori, registi, produttori e sceneggiatori di The Originals.





	Lost soul

**Lost souls**

_Leaving his dreams and family_

_Leaving the life behind_

_Searching his will and searching his hope_

_searching_ _the peace of mind_

_off_ _to the valley off to the shore_

_off_ _to the seven seas_

_wandering_ _man and wandering soul_

_wander_ _in land of dreams._

_(“Lost soul” – Amberian Dawn)_

Il primo osso di Inadu era stato finalmente trovato: Vincent aveva scoperto che era stato usato per creare la lama di Papa Tunde, pertanto era già in possesso dei Mikaelson senza che loro nemmeno lo sapessero. Adesso, però, non si poteva più fingere di non sapere.

Era giunta l’ora, per uno dei custodi, di prendere il malefico oggetto e lasciare New Orleans. Si doveva decidere chi sarebbe stato il primo custode e per questo si stava tenendo una riunione nel patio di villa Mikaelson, in presenza di tutta la famiglia e di Vincent, Marcel, Tristan e Davina.

Chi sarebbe stato il primo a sacrificarsi e a partire?

Come sempre a sproposito e con voce insolente e pungente, intervenne Hayley.

“Tristan De Martel si è offerto volontario per essere uno dei custodi, no? E voi avete applaudito la sua  _generosità_ ” disse, brusca. “Dunque ritengo che dovrebbe essere lui il primo custode, per dare alla famiglia Mikaelson il tempo e il modo di organizzarsi e cercare le altre ossa.”

Elijah si irrigidì, innervosito dalle parole della ragazza. Negli ultimi tempi gli atteggiamenti e il modo di fare di Hayley lo irritavano sempre di più e si chiedeva come avesse potuto non accorgersi prima di quanto fosse inopportuna, petulante e presuntuosa.

E lui che aveva creduto che potesse essere la persona giusta, la donna che lo avrebbe salvato e che gli avrebbe offerto una vita normale e serena! Come aveva potuto, anche solo per qualche istante, metterla sullo stesso piano di Tatia o di Gia? Era giunta l’ora di rimetterla al suo posto e di farle capire che, per quanto fosse una Mikaelson in quanto madre di Hope, non poteva permettersi di dare certi suggerimenti.

Stava già per alzarsi dalla poltrona e far presente alla giovane donna che non spettava certo a lei prendere simili decisioni quando qualcuno, a sorpresa, lo precedette.

“Io e Davina ne abbiamo parlato” intervenne Kol. “Voglio essere io il primo dei custodi: prenderò la lama di Papa Tunde e partirò con la mia ragazza per San Francisco.”

Il giovane vampiro si voltò verso la fidanzata, le prese la mano e i due si sorrisero, in pieno accordo.

“Sei sicuro di ciò che dici?” gli domandò Vincent.

“Come ho detto, ne ho parlato a lungo con Davina e avevamo deciso già da tempo che saremmo stati noi i primi a partire” rispose deciso Kol. “Del resto viviamo per conto nostro da più di un anno e allontanarci da New Orleans non sarà un problema per noi, ciò che conta è che possiamo stare insieme.”

“Penso che la tua decisione sia molto saggia e generosa e mi fa piacere vedere che sei finalmente cresciuto e pronto a prenderti le tue responsabilità” commentò Freya con un sorriso. “Questa separazione causerà molto dolore a tutta la nostra famiglia e l’unico modo per sopportare un simile sacrificio è… non essere soli a compierlo. Non sappiamo per quanto tempo dovremo stare lontani, forse perfino anni. Sarà meno difficile affrontare questa lontananza se ognuno avrà accanto qualcuno che ama, com’è per te e Davina.”

Gli altri annuirono in silenzio. Rebekah, non vista, lanciò un’occhiata a Marcel: il suo segreto desiderio era che lui si dichiarasse disposto a seguirla quando fosse toccato a lei essere la custode, ma non poteva chiederglielo sapendo quanto avesse lottato e sofferto per la sua città. Se, però, lui lo avesse detto spontaneamente…

Klaus non aprì bocca, ma il suo volto si fece ancora più truce: le parole di Freya erano giuste, certo, ma cosa ne sarebbe stato di uno come lui, che non aveva nessuno accanto e che si sarebbe dovuto separare dalla famiglia e da sua figlia per un tempo infinito? Ancora una volta sarebbe toccato a lui un destino di solitudine, dolore e rimpianti, come sempre…

“Molto bene” disse Vincent, dopo aver osservato i presenti uno dopo l’altro. “Kol prenderà la lama di Papa Tunde e partirà con Davina per San Francisco. Devo ammettere che non mi aspettavo tanta disponibilità da parte tua, Kol, evidentemente la vicinanza di Davina ti sta davvero cambiando.”

Kol sorrise, stringendo la mano della ragazza. In realtà per lui non era affatto un sacrificio, aveva subito troppe delusioni e rifiuti da parte dei suoi fratelli e, già da molto tempo ormai, considerava Davina la sua vera famiglia.

“Spero che anche gli altri si stiano preparando allo stesso modo al loro ruolo di custodi” concluse poi lo sciamano. “Ho ricevuto informazioni riguardo ai luoghi in cui dovrebbero trovarsi almeno due delle tre ossa rimanenti e nei prossimi giorni ci organizzeremo per andare a cercarle. Pertanto, è necessario che almeno due dei tre custodi siano pronti a una partenza imminente così come lo è stato Kol.”

“Io sono pronto, in effetti” rivelò Tristan, lanciando un veloce sguardo di sfida a Hayley. Quella  _cagnetta rognosa_ credeva davvero di averlo preso in contropiede, prima, con la sua proposta fuori luogo? Ancora una volta le avrebbe fatto fare la figura della bambina sciocca e capricciosa che era in realtà… “Io e mia sorella abbiamo acquistato una villa a Marsiglia e ci trasferiremo là con l’osso di Inadu non appena sarà ritrovato.”

Elijah trasalì. Certo, sapeva che quel momento sarebbe arrivato, prima o poi. Lui stesso aveva partecipato alle ricerche delle ossa insieme a Freya, Vincent e Marcel.

Eppure non si sentiva pronto a lasciar partire Tristan, non ancora…

Sapeva che sarebbe potuto andare a trovarlo ogni volta che avesse voluto, ma sapeva altrettanto bene che i suoi doveri a New Orleans non lo avrebbero lasciato libero di muoversi tanto facilmente. Se Tristan fosse partito, chissà per quanto tempo non avrebbe avuto occasione di andare da lui.

Non voleva che Tristan fosse il prossimo custode, ma non poteva nemmeno dirlo davanti a tutti.

“Questa è una buona cosa” commentò Vincent, soddisfatto. “Come ho detto, altre due ossa potrebbero essere ritrovate nei prossimi giorni ed è un bene che ci sia già un altro custode pronto alla partenza. Adesso io e Marcel torneremo in città e ci informeremo più dettagliatamente, poi vi faremo sapere quando sarà il momento di organizzare una nuova ricerca.”

Detto ciò, lo sciamano e il vampiro lasciarono il palazzo. Kol prese la lama di Papa Tunde e, dopo che lui e Davina si furono congedati da tutti gli amici e i familiari, se ne andarono per organizzare i preparativi per la partenza.

Freya si accorse della delusione di Rebekah e le si avvicinò, parlandole a bassa voce. Udite le parole della sorella, la giovane vampira parve illuminarsi e la seguì nelle sue stanze, evidentemente motivata da ciò che la donna le aveva detto.

Klaus appariva irritato e nervoso.

“Molto bene” disse, caustico. “Visto che il mio destino sarà quello di un esilio in solitudine, poiché non ho nessuna persona cara che potrà accompagnarmi nei luoghi dove dovrò recarmi, posso perlomeno usare questi ultimi giorni per trascorrere più tempo con mia figlia?”

Hayley era rimasta silenziosa e imbronciata per l’esito della riunione e ancora di più si era risentita perché, di nuovo, Tristan aveva dimostrato di essere un passo avanti a lei, dichiarandosi pronto a partire come secondo custode. Alle parole di Klaus, però, si riscosse.

“Ma certo, Klaus. Anzi, avevo pensato che potremmo passare il resto del pomeriggio con Hope, magari al cinema e poi a mangiare qualcosa tutti e tre insieme” propose. “E’ giusto anche per lei trascorrere più tempo possibile con te.”

Le parole di Hayley parvero avere un buon effetto su Klaus, che si rischiarò in volto e si alzò dalla poltrona con un sorriso, rasserenato dalla prospettiva di passare un’intera serata insieme a Hope.

Nel patio rimasero soltanto Tristan e Elijah.

Il sole stava tramontando e la sua luce color miele accendeva di riflessi malinconici il grande spazio aperto.

Elijah non aveva aperto bocca per tutta la durata della riunione e anche allora restava in silenzio, immerso nelle sue cupe riflessioni. Non poteva esprimere quello che realmente avrebbe voluto dire e per questo preferiva il silenzio.

Fu Tristan il primo a riscuotersi. Si alzò dal suo posto e rivolse lo sguardo verso i piani superiori del palazzo, dove si trovava il suo piccolo appartamento.

“Secondo quanto ha detto il signor Griffith, sembra proprio che dovrò iniziare anch’io a preparare le mie cose” disse.

Elijah non rispose e non si mosse.

Il giovane Conte si strinse nelle spalle e iniziò a salire le scale che lo avrebbero condotto al suo appartamento. Entrandovi, si guardò intorno con fare malinconico. Il salottino e la camera che gli erano stati riservati erano luminosi, eleganti e arredati con gusto e lui sarebbe stato felice di potervi restare per sempre. Quelle stanze erano state un dono di Elijah per lui, per farlo vivere a villa Mikaelson mantenendo comunque la sua  _privacy_. In fondo al cuore, Tristan aveva sempre saputo che ciò non sarebbe potuto durare e adesso scopriva di aver ragione, come al solito.

Quanto gli seccava avere sempre ragione…

In realtà non aveva molto da preparare, le sue cose erano solo in parte nell’appartamento e altre ne aveva lasciate a Davilla Estate. Era stata solo una scusa perché non riusciva più a stare nel patio, da solo con un Elijah silenzioso e cupo che, ancora una volta, non aveva intenzione di difenderlo, di scegliere lui, di dichiarare davanti a tutta la famiglia che lo avrebbe seguito a Marsiglia.

Che sciocco era, dopo tanti secoli non aveva ancora capito?

Elijah non avrebbe  _mai_  scelto lui, non lo avrebbe  _mai_  messo prima del legame che aveva con la sua famiglia. I fratelli, le sorelle, Hope e anche l’odiosa Hayley sarebbero sempre venuti prima di lui.

Quando il vampiro Originale lo raggiunse nel piccolo appartamento, lo trovò seduto sul letto. Non aveva fatto la valigia, non aveva neppure raccolto i suoi libri o i suoi vinili.

Non sembrava affatto qualcuno pronto a partire da un giorno all’altro.

Elijah chiuse la porta e si avvicinò a lui.

“Non sei costretto, Tristan” gli disse. “Nessuno ti obbliga a diventare uno dei custodi.”

Il giovane scrollò il capo.

“Non è questo il problema, mi sono offerto di farlo spontaneamente e non me ne pento” replicò.

“Allora cos’è che ti turba?”

“Niente… o meglio, niente a cui si possa porre rimedio” ribatté Tristan con un sorrisetto amaro. “Non stavo pensando a ciò che succederà nei prossimi giorni, quanto a quello che ho già perso e che non potrà più ritornare. Ma erano solo sciocchezze…”

“Non credo proprio” affermò il vampiro Originale, sedendosi sul letto accanto alla sua creatura. “Se non è il pensiero di partire a rattristarti, allora cos’è?”

Tristan cercò di assumere un tono leggero, ma non riusciva a guardare in faccia il suo Sire e continuava a fissarsi la punta delle scarpe.

“A volte mi chiedo come sarebbe stata la mia esistenza se tu… se tu avessi fatto ciò che ci si aspettava da te” rispose. “E’ soltanto una futile curiosità, però mi capita di domandarmelo. Se mi avessi portato con te dopo avermi trasformato, se fossi stato davvero il mio Creatore, educandomi e guidandomi a diventare il vampiro che sarei potuto essere… come sarebbe stata la mia esistenza?”

Il tono del ragazzo cercava di essere colloquiale, ma Elijah ne sentì tutta l’amarezza e la tristezza.

Non era difficile sentirle, perché era esattamente ciò che aveva provato lui udendo le parole di Tristan.

Come sarebbe stata l’esistenza di  _entrambi_  se lui avesse preso una decisione diversa, se avesse sacrificato qualcun altro come esca per Mikael e avesse portato con sé la sua prima creatura, un ragazzo corrotto e malvagio, sì, ma dalle immense potenzialità, coraggioso, astuto, ambizioso, colto e raffinato? Che cosa mai sarebbe potuto diventare Tristan De Martel, un diamante grezzo, educato e guidato da lui? Che cosa sarebbe stata la Strix se avesse avuto come leader quel giovane prodigio senza le efferatezze e le perversioni che lo avevano contraddistinto per secoli? E… come sarebbe stata la vita di Elijah con la sua creatura accanto, facendo di lui il compagno perfetto, addestrandolo e guidandolo così come aveva fatto con Gia e rinsaldando ancora di più il loro legame?

Tristan non sarebbe mai diventato una minaccia per i Mikaelson, ma anzi ne sarebbe stato il più valido e affidabile alleato. Sarebbe stato il suo amante fin dal principio ed Elijah non avrebbe mai provato quel vuoto, quella solitudine che lo aveva spinto a cercare rapporti improbabili come quello con Hayley. Avrebbero imparato insieme a vivere la vita di vampiri colti, potenti ed eleganti, godendo di tutto ciò che il mondo poteva offrire loro e creando una stirpe di vampiri superiori, una vera Strix elitaria come Elijah l’aveva sognata.

In un lungo momento Elijah si vide scorrere davanti agli occhi mille immagini di un’esistenza completa, serena, appagata, in cui nulla sarebbe mancato né a loro due né alla sua famiglia. Un’esistenza in cui lui non sarebbe mai stato chiamato a scegliere tra la famiglia e Tristan.

Un’esistenza in cui non si sarebbero mai dovuti separare, in cui non ci sarebbero stati il dolore, l’angoscia, lo strazio della condanna di Tristan, le infinite difficoltà che adesso li allontanavano.

Un’esistenza che lui aveva rifiutato mille anni prima e che, qualunque cosa facesse adesso, non avrebbe mai potuto recuperare.

Mentre una morsa gelida e dolorosa gli stringeva il cuore, Elijah comprese che nessuno, mai, avrebbe potuto restituire loro i secoli che avevano perduto per amarsi e per costruire la loro vita insieme.

E tutto perché lui, quella notte, aveva fatto una scelta…

Una scelta di cui ancora adesso, dopo mille anni, entrambi pagavano il prezzo.

Addolorato e sconvolto, Elijah si buttò addosso al giovane Conte, baciandolo con disperazione e avidità, divorando la sua bocca morbida e accogliente mentre si spogliava frenetico e strappava i vestiti di dosso alla sua creatura. Niente e nessuno avrebbe mai restituito loro tutto ciò che avevano perso e il vampiro Originale sentiva ancora più impellente l’urgenza di non sprecare nemmeno un istante di quello che potevano ancora avere. Tristan era lì, c’era per lui, e lui lo voleva come non aveva mai desiderato nulla in tutta la sua esistenza. Baciare e divorare la bocca e il corpo liscio del ragazzo, riempirsi del suo sapore e del suo odore, entrare in lui fino ad annullare completamente ogni confine tra i loro corpi e diventare uno, perdere ogni coscienza dello spazio e del tempo aderendo totalmente a Tristan, fondendo le loro carni, questo era tutto ciò che Elijah bramava ardentemente. Nei lunghi e ripetuti amplessi con il suo giovane amante, nei baci infiniti e profondi, nelle spinte sempre più intense accompagnate da ondate di piacere senza fine, tra gli ansiti e i gemiti confusi e le frasi spezzate di entrambi, Elijah si perse e si ritrovò mille e mille volte ancora, comprendendo una volta di più che soltanto in Tristan avrebbe trovato pace, serenità, la completezza del suo essere.

Adesso e per l’eternità, contro ogni ostacolo.

 

**FINE**

 

 


End file.
